Fortune vraiment ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Trois équipes se forment à la recherche d'un trésor, Zoro et Sanji sont réunis... ça donne quoi à votre avis ? Un OS dont le but est de permettre à l'auteur de se lâcher voyons !
1. Fortune vraiment ?

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient a Oda-Sama. Moi j'ai juste crée de toute pièce cet OS absurde.

Note de la délurée : Cet OS est depuis près d'un an dans mes tiroirs et il n'y a qu'en le transformant en ZoSan que j'ai réussi à le terminé... Moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus vous faire subir de chose pareille, je récidive... Et je suis même pas malade alors j'ai plus aucun prétexte !

Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin.

\***/

Fortune... Vraiment ?

― Vous savez quoi ? S'écria Nami en entrant dans la cuisine, la pièce tenant presque lieu de salle de réunion sur le Thousand Sunny.

― Tu n'es plus une obsessionnelle de l'argent ?

― Tu es devenue une adepte de la non-violence ?

Foudroyant du regard Zoro et Usopp, elle leur prouva le contraire en les frappant au sommet du crâne. Elle se tourna vers Sanji qui avait voulu protester contre « tête de cactus » mais il se ravisa très vite en voyant le visage de sa "Mellorine". Cette dernière retrouva le sourire une fois les imbéciles neutralisés.

― Je disais donc… Ah oui ! Vous savez quoi ?

― Tu l'as déjà dis, faisons un peu avancer l'histoire qui n'en est pas une sinon ça va s'éterniser et cette histoire est sensée être très courte.

Usopp se recroquevilla contre un des murs de la cuisine alors que le poing de Nami était déjà dangereusement brandit dans sa direction. Robin décida de sauver les meubles. L'archéologue sortit de la lecture concentrée de son livre et tourna légèrement la tête vers son amie.

― Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

― Ah ! En voilà une qui suit ! Oui Robin, quelque chose de merveilleux, d'éblouissant, de fabuleux –surtout pour moi.

La navigatrice brandit fièrement une carte, maltraitée par le temps et les intempéries, sous le nez perplexe de ses nakama. Devant leurs airs pantois, notre navigatrice devint plus discourtoise.

― Comment une carte peut vous mettre dans un état pareil ? Espèce de crétins !

― Désolé, mais nous ne voyons pas en quoi cette carte moisie est éblouissante. Lâche Zoro.

― C'est peut-être à cause de l'éclairage.

Zoom sur Luffy. L'équipage entier attend d'entendre, avec appréhension, ce que va leur expliquer le capitaine. Comme si c'était l'évidence même, il poursuit.

― Bah oui, si on met une torche derrière la carte, quand on la regardera, elle sera plus éblouissante qu'av-AÏE NAMIIIIII !

― Navrée mais ce que tu disais était parfaitement inintéressant d'un point de vue strictement économique.

― Économique ?

― Plus je perds mon temps à vous expliquez, moins je gagne d'argent. "Le temps c'est de l'argent" vous connaissez pas ce proverbe ?

― C'est moi ou la conversation n'a plus aucun intérêt ?

La remarque d'Usopp tombe à plat. Les regards braqués vers lui, on jurerait qu'on pourrait entendre les grillons chanter s'ils n'étaient pas en pleine mer. Nami décida de remettre l'équipage sur le droit chemin. L'appât du gain la motivait plus que de converser avec une troupe comptait tout de même deux abrutis, un mythomane, un obsédée et deux pervers.

―Sur la prochaine île se trouve un trésor mirobolant qui suffirait à éponger à lui seul toute vos dettes, bande de fauchés.

― Et donc ?

― Histoire d'être certaine que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour le récupérez, on va procéder par équipe et l'équipe qui trouve le trésor verra son ardoise complètement effacée.

― Pour combien de temps ?

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Zoro d'être intéressé par l'argent c'est pourquoi l'équipage devina aisément qu'il voulait surtout ne plus entendre Nami parler de sa dette et l'espoir infime qu'elle cesse de le faire chanter grâce à ce trésor valait la peine qu'il y prête une légère attention avant de faire sa dix-huitième sieste .

― Pour la valeur du trésor qui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous assure d'être milliardaire.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour motiver le bretteur. Deux heures plus tard, les équipes formées par Nami partaient à la recherche dudit trésor avec divers objectifs.

Pour Zoro, c'était évident. Le cuisinier désirait faire plaisir à sa Nami-swan, Chopper et Luffy pour le plaisir de s'aventurer sur une île sans restriction. Robin, Franky et Brook pour passer le temps. Pour Usopp, le but était tout autre puisqu'il avait été jeté sans ménagement hors du navire par la furie rousse et qu'entre deux fléaux, il préférait choisir celui qui ferait moins mal.

Moins peur, ce n'était pas certain.

Pour la formation des groupes, il y eut plusieurs soucis notamment pour Zoro et Sanji qui ne se voyaient vraiment pas se balader ensemble tout en se chargeant d'une petite boule de poil parfaitement naïve. La dites boule de poil, elle, était rassurée de se savoir avec eux et les deux pirates laissèrent tomber dans les oubliettes les protestations.

Homme ou femme, impossible de résister à une bouille larmoyante.

Usopp fut à moitié rassuré de tomber sur Robin et Franky mais Luffy fut enthousiasmé d'être avec Brook.

Autant dire qu'avec cette dernière équipe, le reste de l'équipage s'attendait à partir à tout moment. Chacun partant avec un mini-escargophone, la recherche débuta avec l'espoir de finir riche ou, tout du moins, avec une Nami temporairement apaisée. Une journée sans la furie, pour une certaine plante verte, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Une seule plainte à formuler : l'obsession du cook que de vouloir récolter des renseignements

― A quoi ça va nous servir ? Si ces ploucs savaient où ils se trouvaient, le trésor serait découvert et on serait pas là à ce les peler !

Ayant noté qu'il n'y avait pas d'hôtel dans le coin, le bretteur ne se sentait pas l'envie de rester.

― C'est le seul village de l'île, on peut toujours voir s'il n'existerait pas des ragots à ce sujet.

― Il a raison Zoro, tient regarde, la vieille femme assise sur son banc qui donne du pain aux pigeons.

― … On avait des clichés à caser dans c't'histoire ?

― Même toi, tu l'as deviné. T'inquiètes pas, on restera pas longtemps, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Captant le regard surpris de Zoro, son compagnon remit les points sur les i et les barres aux t.

― Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué Marimo mais ça ne m'a jamais amusé de devoir prendre toute une journée pour te retrouver endormit sous un arbre.

― C'est arrivé UNE fois et je te rappelle que t'as pas regretté de m'avoir retrouvé parce qu'à l'hôtel…

― MADAAAAAAAME !

Chopper courut –ou sautilla selon le point de vue– vers l'autochtone qui regardait d'un œil méfiant Zoro depuis qu'il était apparut dans son champ de vision. Comme le lui ferait remarquer Sanji plus tard en repensant à cette brève excursion, le bretteur était un parfait épouvantail et l'envol des pigeons ne passa pas inaperçu.

Chopper, avant de pouvoir lui poser ne serait-ce qu'une question, fut stoppé net par l'index tendu devant lui. A l'évidence, cette femme était plus impressionnée par une chevelure verte que par un renne qui savait marcher sur deux pattes et qui pouvait parler.

― Vous ne devriez pas rester ici Étrangers. L'appât du gain a fait perdre la vie à plus d'un homme. J'ai déjà vu une femme se faire battre par le trou de la serrure !

― GYAAAAAAAA !

Le petit renne alla se cacher derrière les jambes de Sanji devant le regard blasé de Zoro qui eut un soupir d'ennui tout en pianotant sur la garde de ses sabres.

―Quelle connerie… Murmura t-il.

― M-Mais…

― Ne t'en fais pas Chopper. Assura Sanji avec une conviction exagéré. Ce trou de serrure n'a jamais battu personne et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va s'y mettre.

― Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est effrayant, elle l'a peut-être mérité la bonne femme !

― Comment ose-tu…

― Nous madame, on veut juste savoir si vous savez quelque chose sur le trésor.

― Dans le temple abandonné en sortant du village. On y entre par un tunnel.

Zoro et Sanji s'échangèrent un regard soupçonneux, se disant que cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Chopper, pour sa part, nageait dans le bonheur le plus total. Le médecin se tourna vers ses deux compagnons, les yeux brillant, espérant être félicité pour son efficacité alors qu'il était évident que cela sentait le traquenard à plein nez.

Manquait plus que la vieille s'en aille avec un rire diabolique.

\*/

_Pendant ce temps…_

Usopp paniquait. Légèrement. Comme à son habitude en fait. Il cherchait donc du réconfort auprès de ses amis. Robin n'étant pas la personne la mieux désignée pour ce genre de chose, il ne restait plus qu'un seul victim… candidat.

― Franky s'il te plait, jure-moi que cette maison n'est pas hantée !

― Mais fiche-moi la paix ! Elle n'est pas hanté là, voilà, t'es content ?

Des centaines de fois qu'il lui demandait en geignant, l'autre Pinocchio ! Depuis qu'un vieux boutiquier du petit village leur avait déclaré que plusieurs rumeurs couraient sur ce trésor et que la plus plausible était celle qui affirmait qu'il se trouvait dans ce vieux manoir.

Les clichés aidant…

― T'es sûr ? T'as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

Usopp paniquait, certes, mais restait assez lucide. Franky voulait en finir avec cette conversation insignifiante au possible.

― Non elle n'est pas hantée !

― Mais…

― J'ai vu les plans, elle est en W.

― … Tu te fiches de moi ?

― Ah tu t'en rend compte que maintenant ?

Robin eut un sourire amusé pendant que le sniper se recroquevillait dans un coin, complètement déprimé. Franky se tourna vers l'archéologue qui s'était agenouillée devant un coffre ouvert. Il se pencha et jeta un œil à la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

― Depuis quand tu lis les journaux intimes toi ?

― Depuis que ça peut nous aider à trouver le trésor. Répondit Robin machinalement.

Franky ouvrit la bouche et, sans répliques cinglantes à opposer, il la referma. Le cyborg la laissa parcourir très rapidement le journal. Impatient, il finit par céder.

― Bon, y a rien d'intéressant ?

― Huuuum Il a eu une vie tumultueuse… Il a été parfumier, palefrenier et pâtissier.

― Je ne pense pas que savoir ce qu'il est "pas" va nous aider.

― Et tes calembours ne vont pas nous faire avancer non plus. Grommela Usopp.

― Alors trouves autre chose à moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer les mains vides.

Silence. De la poussière imaginaire voleta grâce à un vent bruyant tout aussi fictif pour accentuer le ridicule de la situation.

― Sinon, le temps que Robin trouve une info sur le trésor, j'ai pensé à une petite devinette.

― Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire ?

Un peu déprimé –pour la énième fois depuis leur recherche, Usopp reprit courage et continua comme si cette question n'existait tout simplement pas.

― Chopper, Brook et Luffy sont sur un bateau. Luffy tombe à l'eau qui reste t-il ?

Les grillons étaient de retour dans ce court silence affreusement gênant.

― Elle est complètement con ta devinette ! Chopper et Brook évidemment.

― Faux !

― Hein ?

― Il reste plus personne vu que les deux autres abrutis sautent à l'eau pour récupérer le premier et qu'ils finissent par couler tout les trois.

― … Je dois l'avouer, celle-là, elle était SUUUUUPER !

\*/

_Du côté de Sanji, Zoro et Chopper…_

Chopper renâclait à la tâche. Lui qui croyait être tombé dans LA bonne équipe pour éviter de risquer sa vie, voilà que ses coéquipiers voulaient l'envoyer en pâture à il-ne-savait-quoi. Le petit renne trépignait, suppliant de ces yeux larmoyants. Le cuisinier tenta de persuader son compagnon, sentant que Zoro avait tout les symptômes du ras-le-bol.

― Chopper, c'est rien ça. On en a déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres. D'ailleurs on en a un beau spécimen sous la main.

― Je t'emmerde cuistot de malheur.

―… Moi j'ai pas saisi.

Petit silence. Résigné, Sanji se baissa pour être à la hauteur de l'adorable bouille du médecin puis finit par expliquer.

― Zoro a les cheveux verts ok ? Vert, légume, pas mûr… Calembour.

― Aaaaaaah.

― Et c'est là que je réplique en disant "je t'emmer…

― Je crois que ça il a comprit. On se calme le Marimo, on va te trouver de l'eau. Ton Q.I ne changera pas d'un iota mais tu pourras toujours nous être utile une fois hydraté.

― Tient donc et toi ? Tu n'as aucune idée sur la façon de t'hydrater ?

― Ta gueule.

― Pourquoi me rejeter alors que je ne veux que ton bien ?

Plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de Chopper, Sanji s'empourpra et le repoussa du pied en s'apercevant que le bretteur s'approchait d'un peu trop près de lui. La voix faussement surprise qu'avait prise l'épéiste pour sa dernière réplique lui tapait sur le système. Le cuisinier souffla bruyamment, faisant volée quelques sections de sa large mèche

― Écoutes Chopper, c'est l'affaire de dix minutes. Tu passes dans le tunnel, trouve un moyen d'ouvrir ce foutue temple et tu reviens ! Tu n'as rien à craindre.

― Mais pourquoi on n'ouvre pas à la pirate comme à suggéré Zoro ?

― Parce qu'on risque de détruire le bâtiment, que ça va rameuter tout le village et qu'on devra partir. Tu veux pas voir Nami en colère n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, la méthode Zoro n'est jamais, JAMAIS la bonne.

Résigné, ne trouvant aucun argument contre, le médecin approuva d'un signe de tête. Une fois Chopper disparut dans la galerie, Zoro prit les devants, bien décidé à se venger. Il prit son compagnon par les bras et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur délabré du temple. Sanji réagit au quart de tour, en colère.

― Qu'est-ce qui te prend tête d'algue ?

― Moi j'ai bien envie de visiter un certain tunnel…

Sourcil froncé, Sanji se dégagea sèchement.

― Désolé mais Plaisirville ne propose pas d'excursion à cette heure-ci.

Les bras musclés de Zoro s'emparèrent de sa taille, l'attirant à lui si rapidement que le souffle de Sanji fut coupé une fraction de seconde. Bien suffisamment pour que son amant en profite et ne prenne possession de ses lèvres. Ses dents heurtant les siennes dans la brusquerie du geste, le baiser se fit plus doux au fur et à mesure que le cuisinier se laissait convaincre. Depuis le temps, Zoro avait comprit au minimum une chose sur la Jambe Noire, c'était que ce n'était pas en utilisant la force brute d'entrée de jeu qu'il réussirait à le convaincre.

La force brute serait débridée une fois la partie préliminaire passée.

C'était sans compter Sanji et son sens des priorités.

Il mit fin au baiser sans crier gare*.

― Et si Chopper revenait plus tôt que prévu ?

― C'est bien pour cette raison que tu dois intercéder auprès du maire de Plaisirville afin qu'il me donne un accès VIP pour qu'une excursion hors programme soit planifié dans les prochaines minutes.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une main puissante empoigna le fessier ferme de Sanji qui eut un léger sursaut, faisant fugitivement frotter leur érection à travers leur pantalon. De sa main libre, Zoro plongea dans la tignasse blonde pour tirer la tête du cuisinier vers l'arrière, lui laissant le loisir de mordre ce cou offert pour insister sur le lobe de son oreille. Sanji retint avec difficulté un gémissement.

― Je… vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sanji rectifia ses propos : la méthode Zoro pouvait avoir du bon dans certains domaines.

Ses doigts glissaient sous le haut de Zoro, avides de redécouvrir ce torse couturé de cicatrices. L'idée même d'être vue fut totalement oublié. De même que le fait que le temple soit au sommet d'une colline et pouvait être vue du village.

Les lèvres se soudèrent une nouvelle fois dans un ballet enivrant. Un ballet de sensation qui les rendait ivre. Qui les rendait fou.

Sanji dut prendre appui sur le mur d'une main, ses jambes mal assurées tandis que les mains de Zoro descendaient à ses cuisses, montaient à ses hanches pour remonter encore et encore, atteindre la chemise pour la déboutonner, pour s'attaquer ensuite à la ceinture...

Un bruit les fit émerger. Ou plus exactement, fit sortir Sanji de son exaltation et qui, par la suite, repoussa le bretteur.

Avec agacement, le verdoyant reconnut le bruit caractéristique du mini-escargophone.

― Laisse-le s'époumoner.

C'était sans compter Sanji… et son sens des priorités. Et sa galanterie.

Le temps de retrouver une respiration plus calme.

― Oui Nami-san ?

― Revenez au navire.

― Pourqu…

― Luffy.

Tout était dit.

\*/

Le soir était tombé, les pirates rassasiés parlaient de ce qui s'était passé durant leur randonnée. Chopper était impressionné par les prétendues exploits d'Usopp, oubliant jusqu'à ses propres malheurs lorsqu'il traversait le tunnel.

Nami s'était résignée à oublier son trésor puisque Luffy s'était mit à dos les autochtones en démolissant deux restaurants et en assommant la doyenne au passage.

Seul un pirate resta imperméable à cette ambiance festive qui avait lieu dans la cuisine, le cœur du navire. Sur le pont du Sunny, adossé au bastingage, il essayait d'oublier sa frustration lorsqu'il sentit une présence dérangeante près de lui.

― Tu vas bouder encore longtemps Marimo ?

_Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses._ Songea le bretteur amer.

Sanji s'accouda au garde-fou avec un petit soupir.

― Dis-moi, t'es pas de garde ce soir ?

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu.

― Ben… Il se trouve que Plaisirville avait prévu une visite avec prolongation si cela plaisait au visiteur. Mais si t'es pas intéressé…

Zoro bondit sur ses pieds, saisissant par le poignet son amant sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Avec ce sourire torve que Sanji lui connaissait bien, le bretteur le mena vers la vigie comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tout cela sous les yeux de Nami qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

_Je peux toujours faire installer des caméras… Le yaoi c'est très vendeur…_

― Nami-san ?

La navigatrice se tourna vers Brook qui était lui aussi sorti. Il poursuivit.

― Voyant que vous vous énerviez contre Luffy-san, je n'ai pas osé le dire mais j'ai trouvé le trésor.

Devant l'air ahuri de Nami, il écarta les pans de sa veste et les yeux de la jeune femme ne furent plus que deux grosses billes.

― N-Ne me dis pas que c'est… Un soutien-gorge ?

― En or et il est noté sur le mode d'emploi que seul des hommes peuvent le porter**.

Décidément… La fortune*** ne lui tendrait pas les bras.

\*/

_The End !_

*En même temps il aurait eut du mal parce que… euh…

** Clin d'œil à un épisode hors-série de One Piece… Episode 407 si ma mémoire est bonne où le trésor est un slip pouvant uniquement être porté par des femmes.

*** Ahaha fortune : richesse ou chance… Oui, c'est stupide.

Comment ? Cet OS absurde ? Faut dire que lire du Ionesco n'est bon pour personne si on tient à sa santé mentale… [et pourtant j'adore ce qui me fait penser qu'un petit côté maso doit exister chez moi, en plus de la folie. Très mauvaise cohabitation.]

Bon je dois l'avouer, la partie avec Usopp, Franky et Robin s'était pour placé la devinette et s'était aussi pour m'éviter une ellipse trop pathétique.

Pour ce qui est du lemon, j'étais très tentée de le faire mais je dois avouer que la motivation n'était pas là. Peut-être que quelques review peuvent me donner l'envie de faire une nouvelle version d'un certain passage… Moi du chantage ? Ah ! C'est mal me connaître ! Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis quelques fictions, vous savez que c'est pas mon genre !

Abrégeons ! Laissez une trace de votre passage autre que sur le compteur de vue et merci à vous d'avoir lu ! Pour ceux qui reconnaissent quelques références, félicitation !


	2. Fin alternative !

Hello you !

**Petit mot de la folle** : J'ai été ravie de lire toutes vos gentilles review ! J'aurais jamais cru que cette fic délurée provoquerait autant d'enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, je vous écris depuis l'au-delà car Furyina m'a emporté avec elle dans sa mort grâce à sa review. Merci à toi, maintenant je sais que ma place est aussi en enfer !

A ce petit signe **.**~. la suite alternative commence ! J'ai remis une part de la fic pour que vous puissiez vous resituer.

Explication : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fin alternative grâce à une autre review [le nom de plume de celle qui l'a écrit commence pas un "n" et finit par un "n" mais chuuut !] Après relecture, je me suis rendu compte que le texte original était très bien comme il était et qu'il m'était impossible de caser un yaoi là-dedans sans faire perdre au texte originel son côté déluré. Mon imagination a fait le reste et j'en ai été réduite à faire cette fin alternative. Elle est plus longue a elle seule que la fic originelle, j'espère que vous serez satisfait.

Vous êtes dubitatif ? Vous pensez que ma folie ne peut pas atteindre un niveau supérieur ? Détrompez-vous !

Il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lire ceci, pour votre santé, c'est préférable. Mais l'être humain est curieux et je sais qu'en vous mettant en garde, je vous donne encore plus envie de lire. MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! *Hem*

A présent, je vous laisse avec eux ! Bonne lecture !

\***/

Fortune... vraiment ?

Fin alternative.

_Du côté de Sanji, Zoro et Chopper…_

Chopper renâclait à la tâche. Lui qui croyait être tombé dans LA bonne équipe pour éviter de risquer sa vie, voilà que ses coéquipiers voulaient l'envoyer en pâture à il-ne-savait-quoi. Le petit renne trépignait, suppliant de ces yeux larmoyants. Le cuisinier tenta de persuader son compagnon, sentant que Zoro avait tout les symptômes du ras-le-bol.

― Chopper, c'est rien ça. On en a déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres. D'ailleurs on en a un beau spécimen sous la main.

― Je t'emmerde cuistot de malheur.

―… Moi j'ai pas saisi.

Petit silence. Résigné, Sanji se baissa pour être à la hauteur de l'adorable bouille du médecin puis finit par expliquer.

― Zoro a les cheveux verts ok ? Vert, légume, pas mûr… Calembour.

― Aaaaaaah.

― Et c'est là que je réplique en disant "je t'emmer…

― Je crois que ça il a comprit. On se calme le Marimo, on va te trouver de l'eau. Ton Q.I ne changera pas d'un iota mais tu pourras toujours nous être utile une fois hydraté.

― Tient donc et toi ? Tu n'as aucune idée sur la façon de t'hydrater ?

― Ta gueule.

― Pourquoi me rejeter alors que je ne veux que ton bien ?

Plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de Chopper, Sanji s'empourpra et le repoussa du pied en s'apercevant que le bretteur s'approchait d'un peu trop près de lui. La voix faussement surprise qu'avait prise l'épéiste pour sa dernière réplique lui tapait sur le système. Le cuisinier souffla bruyamment, faisant volée quelques sections de sa large mèche

― Écoutes Chopper, c'est l'affaire de dix minutes. Tu passes dans le tunnel, trouve un moyen d'ouvrir ce foutue temple et tu reviens ! Tu n'as rien à craindre.

― Mais pourquoi on n'ouvre pas à la pirate comme à suggéré Zoro ?

― Parce qu'on risque de détruire le bâtiment, que ça va rameuter tout le village et qu'on devra partir. Tu veux pas voir Nami en colère n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, la méthode Zoro n'est jamais, JAMAIS la bonne.

Résigné, ne trouvant aucun argument contre, le médecin approuva d'un signe de tête. Une fois Chopper disparut dans la galerie, Zoro prit les devants, bien décidé à se venger. Il prit son compagnon par les bras et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur délabré du temple. Sanji réagit au quart de tour, en colère.

― Qu'est-ce qui te prend tête d'algue ?

― Moi j'ai bien envie de visiter un certain tunnel…

Sourcil froncé, Sanji se dégagea sèchement.

― Désolé mais Plaisirville ne propose pas d'excursion à cette heure-ci.

Les bras musclés de Zoro s'emparèrent de sa taille, l'attirant à lui si rapidement que le souffle de Sanji fut coupé une fraction de seconde. Bien suffisamment pour que son amant en profite et ne prenne possession de ses lèvres. Ses dents heurtant les siennes dans la brusquerie du geste, le baiser se fit plus doux au fur et à mesure que le cuisinier se laissait convaincre. Depuis le temps, Zoro avait comprit au minimum une chose sur la Jambe Noire, c'était que ce n'était pas en utilisant la force brute d'entrée de jeu qu'il réussirait à le convaincre.

La force brute serait débridée une fois la partie préliminaire passée.

C'était sans compter Sanji et son sens des priorités.

Il mit fin au baiser sans crier gare.

― Et si Chopper revenait plus tôt que prévu ?

― C'est bien pour cette raison que tu dois intercéder auprès du maire de Plaisirville afin qu'il me donne un accès VIP pour qu'une excursion hors programme soit planifié dans les prochaines minutes.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une main puissante empoigna le fessier ferme de Sanji qui eut un léger sursaut, faisant fugitivement frotter leur érection à travers leur pantalon. De sa main libre, Zoro plongea dans la tignasse blonde pour tirer la tête du cuisinier vers l'arrière, lui laissant le loisir de mordre ce cou offert pour insister sur le lobe de son oreille. Sanji retint avec difficulté un gémissement.

― Je… vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sanji rectifia ses propos : la méthode Zoro pouvait avoir du bon dans certains domaines.

Ses doigts glissaient sous le haut de Zoro, avides de redécouvrir ce torse couturé de cicatrices. L'idée même d'être vue fut totalement oublié. De même que le fait que le temple soit au sommet d'une colline et pouvait être vue du village.

Les lèvres se soudèrent une nouvelle fois dans un ballet enivrant. Un ballet de sensation qui les rendait ivre. Qui les rendait fou.

Sanji dut prendre appui sur le mur d'une main, ses jambes mal assurées tandis que les mains de Zoro descendaient à ses cuisses, montaient à ses hanches pour remonter encore et encore, atteindre la chemise pour la déboutonner, pour s'attaquer ensuite à la ceinture...

**.**~.

**.**~.

― Ouvre tes portes Plaisirville, j'arrive !

Les yeux écarquillés en entendant ces paroles sur un ton presque sarcastique et surtout dominateur, plusieurs sentiments passèrent les prunelles océan du jeune homme. Désir, surprise puis colère.

Sans hésitation, la colère s'empara du cuisinier.

PAF ! Et un coup de pied dans les valseuses, un !

La réaction de Zoro fut de se reculer, prenant des deux mains ses bijoux de famille malmenés par un cuistot mal luné.

― MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?

― Il me prend qu'on ne dit pas des conneries pareilles avant de passer à l'acte ! Espèce d'algue dégénérée ! Dans quel bouqu… Qui t'as dit que ça allait me faire de l'effet ?

― Hé ! C'est toi qui as commencé avec ça !

― Certes mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait que tu me sortes… ça !

― Tu préférais peut-être "Ouvre ton port USB, voilà mon périphérique" ?

― RIEN, j'aurais préféré que tu te la ferme et puis arrête de t'endormir quand Franky est dans les parages, ça évitera à ton cerveau de surchauffer en utiliser des termes tel qu'USB et périphérique.

Le mini-escargophone se manifesta, salvateur pour Zoro qui n'avait qu'une envie : que Sanji se calme et passa temporairement à autre chose. Il retenterait sa chance ultérieurement. Le bretteur n'écoutait même pas la brève conversation entre son cook et la navigatrice. Il espérait que la petite bouille de Chopper attendrirait le cuistot et qu'il pouvait tenter de passer dans l'ouverture si elle se faisait.

Sans mauvais jeux de mot.

Il vit Sanji raccrocher, sa nouvelle mauvaise humeur guère diminuée.

― On se tire dès que Chopper revient, Luffy a fait des siennes.

― Alors on reprend ce qu'on a commencé quand ?

Il ne perdait pas le nord pour une algue dépourvue de sens de l'orientation. Lançant un autre regard noir, le cuisinier mit les choses au clair, rajustant sa ceinture ainsi que ses habits.

― Je crois que t'as pas compris, t'es interdit de séjour à Plaisirville.

― QUOI ?

― Parfaitement, ça t'apprendra à faire le malin.

\*/

_Retour au navire, sur le pont du Sunny…_

_Deux jours plus tard..._

― Allez Sanji !

― Non.

― S'il te plait !

― Non.

― Je te paye le restau et l'hôtel !

La fureur assombrit l'unique œil visible du coq de première classe. Son unique neurone fonctionnel l'aidant, Zoro comprit très vite sa bourde.

― Je rêve ou tu me prends pour une pute ?

―M-Mais non, c'est que…

― A ce que je sache, quand on te propose de payer pour coucher, c'est payer pour un service sexuel et c'est donc de la prostitution ! Tu me prends pour un con en plus ?

― Mais c'est pour te faire comprendre que je peux me ruiner pour te faire plaisir !

― Dans ce domaine-là tu ne prends pas de risque vu que t'as pas un Berry en poche. Non seulement ce serait moi qui aurais dû payer mais je me serais fait baisé dans tous les sens du terme !

Pour qu'il soit aussi vulgaire, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit excédé par l'attitude de Zoro. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas ses ladies sinon il lui en aurait voulu deux fois plus. Sanji mâchouillait férocement le pauvre embout de sa cigarette, la nicotine ne produisait aucun effet positif sur son humeur.

Deux jours que le coq de première classe lui tirait une gueule de 12 km de long pour ce que Zoro lui avait dit. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait lâché prise et au départ, le bretteur l'avait ignoré. Trop de fierté en jeu. Puis, la frustration et une légère culpabilité aidant, la plante verte avait décidé de faire le premier pas.

Une première pour un homme qui ne s'était jamais reconnu le moindre tord.

Malheureusement, la fureur de Sanji ne s'était pas apaisée d'un iota. Il fallait l'avouer, Zoro avait eut tord d'insister après le dernier coup de feu, son cuistot préféré était éreinté et la fatigue ne lui réussissait pas. Surtout avec un Luffy affamé qui mangeait comme quatr… cent puisqu'il avait été privé de goûter par Nami.

Zoro n'allait pas abandonner la partie. Ce n'était pas son genre et Sanji en avait parfaitement conscience.

― Sanji, t'as pas assez de motivation pour maintenir ta grève du sexe.

― Ça c'est mal me connaître. J'ai tenu des mois avant qu'on couche ensemble, je peux très bien réitérer cet "exploit".

Il avait mimé les guillemets, ironique. Il ajouta :

― Si entre nous c'est qu'une histoire de sexe, t'aurais dû me le dire tout de suite, je t'aurais balancé à bord. Je rectifie cette oublie sur le champ, ce n'est pas un problème.

Zoro était sur le point de craquer mais il se ravisa. S'il faisait ça, il donnerait raison à ce crétin de sourcil en vrille alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Le coq le provoquait, pour le tester. Comme toujours. C'était légitime, Zoro le faisait toujours quand il épiait Sanji dès qu'il allait servir ses ladies.

Manière douce. Encore.

Ses bras entourèrent sa taille et, comme d'habitude, Sanji ne résista pas. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours en colère.

― Tu sais Sanji, y a pas que ça qui compte. J'te signale que j'en sais des trucs sur toi.

― Pff…

― Je sais par exemple que tu adores quand je te préfère à mon entraînement.

― Bien sûr, ça n'arrive pratiquement jamais.

― Et quand j'investis le canapé de la cuisine pour une sieste.

Là, Zoro venait de marquer deux points. Déjà que Sanji était impressionné rien que par le fait que Zoro sache utiliser d'autres verbes que "boire", "baiser", "s'entraîner". Le bretteur faisait des efforts, c'était un fait indéniable.

S'il faisait un pas en avant, Sanji pouvait en faire un.

―… Ok, pour cette fois-ci, je t'autorise à faire un tour à Plaisirland.

― C'était pas Plaisirville ?

― Non Plaisirville c'est une unique visite. Plaisirland c'est encore mieux, montagne-russe et sensations fortes garanties avec des extra à la clé.

Zoro se sentait encore plus motivé dans ces conditions.

― Y a des auto-tamponneuses ?

― Évidemment. Et si tu es plus que satisfait de l'attraction principale, peut-être auras-tu un supplément. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire dans une cuisine… Toutes ces possibilités…

Ce ton était surchargé en sous-entendu, accompagné d'un sourire que Zoro reconnaître entre mille. Couvert par le regard brillant d'envie de son amant, Sanji s'éloigna vers son antre. Alors qu'il allait monter les marches, il se tourna une ultime fois vers le verdoyant.

― Pendant que j'y pense, il se trouve qu'il y a un stand de tir à Plaisirland, n'oublie pas d'amener ton gros calibre, chargé de préférence. Ce serait dommage que tu tires à blanc.

Sur ces paroles, il fila dans sa cuisine, très vite suivi par un Zoro qui n'avait qu'une hâte : faire un tour dans ce parc d'attraction qui ressemblait au paradis au vue de la devanture.

Nami émergea de derrière le mât avec un rictus mauvais pour se diriger à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et celle de Robin. Il avait fallu deux jours à Franky pour installer les caméras et les installations qui allaient avec. L'archéologue étant encore dans le bureau, la navigatrice ne voulait pas manquer un tel spectacle.

Refermant sa porte à clé, elle s'assit devant l'ordinateur et installa les écouteurs dès que la retransmission de ce qui se passait dans la cuisine prenne tout l'écran.

― _Dis donc ! T'as pas oublié quelque chose ? L'équipage mange sur cette table !_

― _Ah oui t'as raison, une bâche de protection, tu l'as foutue où ?_

Nami sortie le pop-corn et un paquet de mouchoir, soulagée que Sanji soit aussi méticuleux. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement. Puisque c'était l'autre squelette ou le cyborg pervers qui gardait –et portait ! – le soutien-gorge en or massif, elle ne voulait plus ne serait-ce que le toucher et encore moins le vendre. Autant se faire du fric autrement et elle avait peut-être une mine d'or sous ses yeux.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier les ébats de ses deux nakama même si l'un d'entre eux se trouvait être théoriquement un coureur de jupons et non de pantalons.

Zoro déposa Sanji sur la table une fois la bâche placée, sa bouche scellée à la sienne dans un combat permanent pour la domination. La chemise du cuistot fut sauvagement ouverte, le haut de Zoro fut retiré sans ménagement. Se pressant l'un contre l'autre, la température montait sans répit. Elle entendait leurs soupirs, leurs gémissements. Captivée, elle n'arrivait pas à détachée ses yeux de la scène.

Sa main tâtonna vers le paquet de mouchoir alors que le bras de Zoro plongeait dans le pantalon de Sanji presque jusqu'au coude. Le blondin ne put retenir un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Son front posé sur l'épaule de son amant, ce dernier percevait le souffle haletant et brûlant de son compagnon dont les doigts se perdirent dans l'étendue verte de ses cheveux.

― _Zoro… _

Nami reconnaissait à peine la voix de Sanji, si suppliante et si pressée. Elle vit le sourire carnassier de Zoro qui plaqua le cuisinier sur la table, faisant glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement avec une lenteur exagérée. Les chaussures volèrent à travers la pièce, accompagné par le grognement sourd de Sanji qui imaginait déjà le bazar qu'allait être sa cuisine après cette nuit tumultueuse.

C'était pour la bonne cause, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de liberté allait être prise tout les soirs. Ils fêtaient leur réconciliation après s'être ignoré deux jours durant.

Sanji stoppa net le bretteur qui défaisait son pantalon.

― _Hé Marimo, y a pas une étape que t'aurais sauté ?_

― _Ah oui !_

Zoro sembla se souvenir d'un élément important et fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Nami reconnut une bouteille d'huile et fut tout aussi surprise que Sanji, et aussi tout autant un peu écœurée en pensant que cette huile n'était pas sensée servir à… ça.

Captant le regard de son amant qui allait protester, Zoro posa sa main sur son torse pour plaquer son dos sur la table et pour l'empêcher de bouger.

― _T'as raison, mieux vaut graisser l'entrée du parc avant qu'il y ait de la casse !_

― _Espèce de…_

Le bretteur le fit taire d'un baiser, sachant qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. Sanji se laissa faire, tentant de se détendre à chaque fois qu'un doigt huileux entrait en lui. Nami fut fasciné par le comportement du bretteur qui faisait preuve d'une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Elle découvrait une facette de cet homme qui la stupéfiait.

En ajoutant à cela un Sanji docile, elle les verrait d'un autre œil. Tout l'équipage avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble, entre voir et savoir, il y avait un fossé.

Elle sursauta au cri que poussa le cuisinier. Zoro venait de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ses mains ancrées aux hanches de son amant, il allait commencer à bouger lorsque la prunelle saphir de Sanji se planta dans les émeraudes de Zoro.

― _At… Attend crétin ! On n'est pas au Train de la mine* !_

― _Navré mais j'ai très envie de creusez pour la découvrir…_

― _H-Hein ? De qu…_

Son dos se creusa, son corps s'abandonnant au plaisir qui venait de balayer la douleur d'un revers de main. Il avait encore mal mais cette douleur était dérisoire plus Zoro accélérait, plus ses coups devenaient plus vigoureux, allant de plus en plus loin. Il ferma les yeux, gémissant alors que la langue de Zoro parcourait son cou, goûtant à sa peau dont l'odeur sucré-salé l'avait toujours envoûté. Son nez s'enfouit un bref instant dans la chevelure blonde dont l'odeur à dominante sucré était encore meilleure, Sanji sentit à peine ce souffle à son oreille avant qu'il réponde à la question qu'il avait muettement formulée. Il haussa le ton pour être sûr que son blondinet entende.

― _La pépite…_

Un gémissement, presque un cri, échappa des lèvres du cuisinier quand Zoro frappa dans sa prostate. L'esprit embrumé par les sensations que lui faisait connaître le bretteur qui le pilonnait, une main crispée sur le rebord, l'autre à l'épaule de l'épéiste et qui devait lacérée sa peau hâlée, Sanji ne résista pas plus longtemps. Le bas-ventre maculé de la semence de son amant, Zoro fut submergé par l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard.

Il déglutit péniblement, sa main sur la table tandis que l'autre tenait encore la hanche de son cuistot. Une fois à moitié remit, le bretteur se retira et finit par lâcher son compagnon qui s'assit sur la table en prenant ses précautions

― _Dis-moi, tu m'as bien dis que Plaisirland proposait plusieurs tours ?_

― _Y a cinq minutes d'attentes mais ouais. Pourquoi ?_

― _Je me dis que j'ai bien fais de choisir cette formule, j'ai pas bien vu les étoiles durant notre visite au septième ciel. Tu crois qu'un tour de Space Mountain* pourrait arranger cela ?_

Sanji fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la réplique de la… Sa plante verte.

― _Train de la mine, Space Mountain… Merde, tu peux être imaginatif quand tu veux mais là, je sais pas, c'est un brin pervers et pourtant ça me plait._

― _J'ai été à bonne école mais c'est pas tout…_

Ses doigts vagabondèrent sur la cuisse de Sanji qui retint un mouvement de recul lorsque le visage de Zoro s'approcha du sien.

― _C'est aussi un peu le Tunnel de l'Amour non ?_

― … _Celui-là c'est mon préféré._

Sanji eut un petit rire, soulagé et amusé malgré lui. Soulagé que Zoro ressente la même chose que lui et amusé par le double sens vraiment érotique de la référence. Ou comment associé le sexe et l'Amour en trois mots.

― _Alors on y retourne ?_

― _Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes !_

― _Ok alors passons par le Pays des Merveille* et creuse-toi les méninges pour rendre le prochain tour encore meilleur. C'est toi qui as affirmé qu'une cuisine offrait de nombreuses possibilités. Et dépêches-toi parce que si tu mets trop de temps, j'irais à la pêche au canard** et je reviendrais pas à cette table les mains vide._

Nami s'adossa à sa chaise, prenant un autre mouchoir pour éponger ce saignement continu. Elle avait eut du flair sur ce coup-là. Le coût des caméras et des installations étaient largement amorties rien qu'avec cette vidéo.

Un seul détail la tourmentait légèrement.

― Avec leur connerie, je vais plus voir un parc d'attraction de la même manière qu'avant ! Ils m'ont ruiné mes rêves d'enfant mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

― Moi je ne trouve pas que cela soit un mal.

La navigatrice sursauta et faillit chuter de sa chaise en reconnaissant la voix. Depuis quand cette bouche, cette oreille et cet œil était là ?

.

.

.

― J'étais simplement là pour te dire de m'ouvrir mais je ne suis pas déçue au final.

\***/

*Oui je sais, vous vous demandez sans doute que viens faire des attractions Disney là-dedans –surtout un labyrinthe. Et bien, c'est très simple en fait... *biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiip*

**Oda a déclaré, me semble t-il, que Sanji correspondrait à un canard s'il était un animal ou un truc du genre… Oui c'est stupide je sais mais vous devez avoir l'habitude à présent vu le nombre de… trucs que je vous ai sortie en une fan fiction.

Bon et bien... Voilà. Je sais que cela ne fera pas l'unanimité, que beaucoup vont préféré la première version mais je tenais à vous partager celle-ci. Pas seulement pour le lemon [il y a bien mieux, je l'avoue] mais aussi pouuuuur... Les bêtises insérées dedans ?

Une petite review, histoire de me faire partager vos avis ? Sinon, merci d'être passé !


End file.
